Happy New Year
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Selamat Tahun Baru! Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, dia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Namun, dirinya mendapati Ibu tirinya memakai sebuah kimono yang membuat Pemuda itu kalang kabut. Warning: Inside! Inseki/Incest, Smut.


**Happy New Year!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Warning: Inseki, Drabble/Short Fict, OOC, AU, Typo, Incest, Smut, PWP, Lemon?.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto berjalan turun sembari menguap, rasa kantuknya masih ada setelah semalam dirinya bergadang untuk membuat sebuah proyek. Di umurnya yang masih 25 tahun ini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk kerja daripada masuk ke dalam universitas terkenal. Alasannya sederhana, dia tidak mau memikirkan mata kuliah yang sangat banyak.

Tipikal orang malas memang.

"Oh, selamat pagi Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti di saat dirinya akan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Dia menatap intens seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang di kuncir kuda, wanita itu memakai sebuah kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga Sakura di setiap bagiannya, ia memakai Obi berwarna kuning di bagian pinggangnya.

"...Selamat pagi...Kaasan..."

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat lemas sekali?"

"Mengerjakan sebuah proyek semalaman, dan pagi ini aku di suguhi oleh bidadari yang turun dari langit."

Wanita itu tersipu saat Naruto mulai menggoda dirinya. "Ck, sudahlah, sana basuh wajahmu dan kita pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi ntuk membasuh wajahnya, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tebal miliknya.

Musim dingin ini masih terasa sangat dingin untuk pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di kuil yang ada di dekat rumah mereka. Keduanya mulai memanjatkan doa di awal tahun ini. Setelahnya, kedua orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan kuil tempat mereka memanjatkan doa.

Dengan Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu saat dia berjalan bersama wanita berambut merah yang merangkap sebagai ibu tirinya itu. Gertakan gigi terdengar dari mulutnya, dia pun menarik wanita itu ke sebuah tempat sepi yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kuil.

Dia menutup mulut wanita merah itu menggunakan telapak tangannya, sementara itu tangannya yang lain tengah meraba beberapa bagian sensitif yang di miliki oleh wanita tersebut.

"Sialan kau Kushina, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku karena kau memakai pakaian seperti ini." Wajah Naruto memerah, dia menahan gejolak yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. "Diam, dan nikmati sialan!" ia menarik tangannya, lalu mencium bibir Kushina dengan agresif, sementara itu tangannya yang lain mulai masuk ke dalam kimono yang dipakai oleh Kushina. Pemuda itu mendapati sebuah benda kenyal yang tidak di lindungi oleh apapun.

Tangannya yang lain mulai menggesek area kewanitaan milik Kushina, membuat kedua kaki jenjang wanita itu bergerak tak karuan.

Detik selanjutnya, Kushina mendorong Naruto dengan kuat, napasnya keluar masuk tak beraturan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Ck, kau mau memperkosaku sialan!?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Mau melawan? Memanggil polisi? Silahkan! Aku tidak takut." Balas Naruto dengan seringai rubah miliknya, ia pun membuka kimono bagian atas milik Kushina. Pemuda itu menatap wanita yang berumur 36 tahun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan. Dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kushina, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga tersebut. "Walaupun kau Ibuku, tetapi kau tidak ada hubungan darah denganku. Aku menganggapmu sebagai wanitaku—sosok Istri yang menemani suaminya." Bisiknya dengan nada sensual.

Naruto kembali bergerak, dia menggigit kecil daun telinga Kushina, sembari salah satu tangannya meremas payudara milik wanita itu.

"Ahhnn..."

Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Kushina, entah kenapa dirinya menikmati perlakuan Naruto sekarang. Kedua tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menggapai bahu kekar milik pemuda tersebut, dia meremas bahu Naruto untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

"Si...sial..."

Naruto kembali di buat menyeringai dengan umpatan yang dikeluarkan Kushina, pemuda itu mulai membuka resleting celana miliknya, dia mengeluarkan _penis_ yang sedang terbelenggu oleh celana miliknya. "Keh, kau membuatku sangat terangsang Kushina." Dia menyibak kimono bagian bawah milik Kushina. "Lihat, kau tidak memakai celana dalam serta bra sama sekali. Bagaimana aku tidak terangsang coba?" Pemuda pirang itu mengarahkan _penis_ miliknya ke _vagina_ milik Kushina, dia mendorong pelan pinggulnya untuk memasukkan _penis_ miliknya itu. "Sangat sempit..."

"Akh!"

"Sial, kau masih perawan!"

Kushina tersenyum miring sembari menatap Naruto. "Aku tak sudi melakukan hubungan seks dengan ayahmu itu, sialan."

"Hooo, kau selalu menolaknya ternyata, kasihan sekali Ayahku ini."

"Masukkan!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto mendorong pinggulnya dengan sekali hentak, membuat Kushina menahan pekikan miliknya. Darah segar mulai keluar dari _vagina_ Kushina, setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk _violet_ milik Kushina.

"Hebat, aku baru saja melepas keperjakaanku bersama dengan Ibu tiriku."

"Dan kau mengambil keperawananku sebelum Ayahmu mengambilnya, sialan!"

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan!"

Kushina tersenyum menggoda saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Silahkan saja."

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Di Kediaman Uzumaki. Kushina menatap sebuah kertas yang berisikan surat perceraian antara dirinya dengan Minato—kepala keluarga Namikaze. Dia menatapnya dengan santai, seolah tak ada masalah.

"Baiklah, kita resmi bercerai. Sekarang kau pergi dari tempat ini, karena ini adalah rumahku." ujar Kushina yang mengusir Minato serta seorang wanita yang duduk di samping pria pirang tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah Kushina, ma-maafkan aku. Shizune, kita pergi." Wanita yang ada disamping Minato mengangguk kecil, dia mengikuti pria paruh baya itu untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah milik Kushina.

Setelah meninggalkan Kushina sendirian, wanita itu pun menghela napasnya lega. "Tahun baru yang indah."

"Kau benar, ini adalah tahun baru yang indah."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menikahiku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari menunjukkan senyuman miliknya. "Kau bercanda? Siapa yang tidak mau menikahi wanita seksi sepertimu, Kushina?" dia berjalan mendekati Kushina, lalu mencium wanita dengan rambut merah indah tersebut.

"Kau 'anak'ku yang nakal Naruto."

"Tapi kau mencintai 'anak'mu yang nakal ini kan?"

Kushina tersenyum, kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto, dan mencium pemuda itu dengan mesra.

 **...**

 **..**

 **END!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Happy New Year 2019!**


End file.
